Television cameras include large cameras (EFP cameras) mainly used in a studio and the like and small cameras (ENG cameras) mainly used portably for news gathering and the like. Such an EFP camera is used by mounting a large box television lens (EFP lens) thereon, and such an ENG camera is used by mounting a small television lens (ENG lens) thereon.
There are increasing cases of mounting an EFP lens on an ENG camera for use. In such a case, between the ENG camera and the EFP lens, an adaptor (system camera lens adaptor) is used to mechanically and electrically connect them (e.g., see PTL 1).
As a specification for an interface (connector) to electrically connect a television camera and a television lens, both an EFP camera and an EFP lens have a mount provided with a 36-pin connector. Between the EFP camera and the EFP lens, a signal is transmitted through the connectors.
Both an ENG camera and an ENG lens are provided with a 12-pin connector, and the connectors are connected through a cable. Between the ENG camera and the EFP lens as well, a signal is transmitted through the connectors.
In such interface specifications, an EFP lens has been mounted on an ENG camera via a system camera lens adaptor as follows. Conventionally, signal transmission between the ENG camera and the EFP lens has been limited only to parallel communication. In addition, in the system camera lens adaptor, a pin used for parallel communication of a connector of the ENG camera is connected to a pin of a connector of the EFP lens corresponding to the pin used for parallel communication.